Bonnie's Lesbian Dream about her and Serena
by Poke456
Summary: One night Bonnie went to sleep and finds something different about Serena is it a dream or is it the beginning of a lesbian romance?


One night in Snowbelle City, Bonnie was about to head to sleep when all of a sudden she overhears a conversation between Ash and Clemont with Ash saying, "I guess I must've been so upset I took it out on Serena." Clemont says, "It's okay Ash I guess she doesn't know what you're going through!" Ash says, "I guess so it's a good thing Bonnie's always there for her!" Clemont says, "Yeah there like more than sisters maybe even more than friends." Bonnie blushed and Ash says, "Humph I didn't think about that!" Bonnie thinking in her head saying, "They think me and Serena are a, nah that can't be!" Serena says, "What are you guys doing up?" Clemont says, "Yeah!" Ash says, "We should call it a night!" Bonnie ran into her covers and went fast asleep! Ash, Serena and Clemont entered the room to see a sleeping Bonnie and headed to sleep as well. Bonnie in her head hears Clemont saying, "Yeah there like more than sisters maybe even more than friends." Bonnie in her head says, "Is what Clemont saying true have Serena and I become so attached to each other that we're.." The next morning Bonnie woke up and saw that Ash and Clemont are gone and says, "Ash, Clemont where are you?" Serena yawns and says, "Bonnie what's going on?" Bonnie says, "It's Ash and Clemont they're gone!" Serena says in a fit of rage, "OOH I should've known Ash went to his gym battle without us!" Bonnie says, "Well let's go!" Serena says, "Go where?" Bonnie says, "Why the gym battle of course!" Serena says, "By the time we get there it'll be all over!" Bonnie says, "Are you saying that because of what happened yesterday?" Serena says, "I suppose so Ash was such a jerk to me!" Serena cried and Bonnie hugged her and said, "There there Serena it's gonna be okay!" Serena hugs her back and says, "Oh Bonnie you're the only one that understands me!" Bonnie says, "I am?" Serena says, "Of course you got a sweet soul and you're so energetic!" Bonnie blushed and said, "Aw thank you Serena!" Serena sniffed Bonnie's hair and said, "Ah your hair smells like honey and your eyes match someone else?" Bonnie blushed and says, "And who is that someone?" Serena picked up Bonnie and they stare into each other's eyes as Serena says, "Me!" Serena kisses Bonnie on the lips! During the kiss Bonnie secretly said, "Maybe Serena and I are meant to be together!" Bonnie held onto her tight and stick her tongue out! The kiss was off and Bonnie says, "Wow that was amazing!" Serena says, "I know right?" Bonnie says, "Does this mean?" Serena says, "Well I figure we advance to the next level!" Bonnie says, "Huh?" A few moments later Bonnie finds herself at a wedding chapel as Serena walks down the aisle. They skipped a few seconds and after that Bonnie was too nervous to say I do but Serena tickled her and Bonnie accidentally said, "I do!" Serena says, "Well I guess that means we're married!" Bonnie says, "I'm not ready for commitment especially being a lesbian!" Serena grabbed Bonnie and kissed her on the lips as Bonnie was still asleep and woke up and it was still the middle of the night and Bonnie quietly said, "Ah it was all a dream oh thank god!" Serena says, "I wouldn't be too sure about it sweetie-pie!" Bonnie says, "Go away!" Serena kisses Bonnie on the lips and Bonnie truly woke up and says, "Is this a dream or the real world? Only one way to find out!" Bonnie climbed into Serena's bed and secretly says, "Well here it goes!" Bonnie puckers her lips towards Serena's and kisses her! Serena woke up with Bonnie kissing her and struggles to get her away! The kiss was off as Serena says, "What is wrong with you Bonnie?" Serena spits out the kiss and Bonnie says, "It's real!" Ash and Clemont woke up and Ash's says, "What's wrong Serena?" Serena says, "Bonnie kissed me on the lips!" Serena spits out the kiss and Bonnie says, "Would you believe me when I say I had a bizzaro dream!" The next morning Clemont scalded Bonnie and Ash hugged Serena saying, "There there!" Serena then hugged Ash back and said, "Oh Ash it was horrible!" After the whole mishap was over Ash again challenged the Snowbelle City Gym and won!


End file.
